Waiting
by MissyFly99
Summary: Tsuni has a somewhat pleasant conversation with Ralof, while they wait for a ride. Again I didn't edit, and this is also posted under "They've Returned" Just before graduation so things are pretty hectic. Hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading.


Not too long after I took my seat on the bench Ralof walked up and sat next to me. I was a bit surprised considering that when most people find I'm an assassin they treat me like I'm the Black Death. He sat calmly, and when a few silent moments passed he spoke.

"Ms. Cast." He said hesitantly.

I look up from my empty mead bottle, and give him a look asking what it is that he would like.

"I wonder… How are you going to find you Parents?"

I suppose that question is innocent enough, "I don't know, but that really isn't priority one."

"Oh, then what is?"

"Surviving, because I think I'm going to travel around Skyrim a bit." This is how I discovered most places in Cyrodill were all of the miscellaneous contracts I carried out. "Now that I think of it. Ralof, what are you doing here I thought you would be sleeping by now."

"I thought the same of you, but after talking with my sister we decided I should head back to Windhelm to check out the situation there."

"I see, that sounds like it'll be interesting."

We sat in silence, and it seems to be a talent of ours. I don't care either way, but if he's going to sit next to me I would appreciate some sort of conversation. I began to reach for the journals I brought with me from Cyrodill. Ralof spotted them, and almost instantly a look of question appeared.

"When the imperials stripped me of my armor…they went through my pack and took most everything I had, but when they came to these they must have thought these were useless. So, they left them in my pack. I really haven't felt that lucky in a long time."

"Hmmm, I assume those are written by you then."

"No, I don't know who wrote them, and that's what I intend to find out." I pause for a moment, "Yea…I will find…"

"Tsuni…So where are you heading first?"

"Well, before you sat here I got a tip from the inn keeper about something interesting in Windhelm. That's where I'm heading…I suppose."

Just as I finish speaking a grave look came upon Ralof's face.

"Why do you look so down?"

"Answer me one thing." He pauses, "Are you visiting the Aretino boy."

"I don't plan on it." I answer plainly, "I got some information about my family."

With a sigh of relief, "good."

I know for people who aren't used to how I do things…an assassin is very intimidating, but I try to be gentle. Although, I did lie to Ralof and that may seem a bit malicious, but If I had not he would have turned me into the guard. That would obviously counter productive. Cicero always told me a little white lie never hurt anyone, but he was just trying to comfort me… like he always had.

In the furthest length of my hearing I heard the slight creak of a wooden cart. Along with the unmistakable sound of hooves beating on the ground the cart was close. I began to say so to Ralof, but as I look at him I saw that he was oblivious to the sounds of the cart. So I remained silent, and listened to the river push the squeaking mill to run the saw for lumber. The light sounds of conversations lost in the breeze that pushed my short hair in front of my face. I closed my eyes, and let the scene soak in. Then I heard it, a chicken. My thought may be irrational, but chickens are spawned in oblivion. It took everything I had not to set the little wretch ablaze. Good thing the cart pulled up just in time.

"Ralof! Looking for a ride again are we?"

"Yes, also my friend here would like one as well."

"Ralof," the man laughed, "you have a girl now?" he was obviously teasing.

"No," Ralof tried to find something cleaver to say.

"Sir," I speak seriously, "with no offense intended. I do not belong to anyone, and I can pay if you wish."

Looking uncomfortable the carriage driver said, "Don't worry Miss. I just had to have some fun, but Ralof knows the normal deal and will fill you in. Hop in you two."

We did as the man said, and as I got in he looked back to me. "By the way my name is Bjorlam."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bjorlam."

After that is said the harsh crack on the lead of the horses set the cart in motion. Ralof looked nervous, and no doubt is thinking about recent events. I understand, but the thing is I don't worry about that too much. That dragon has to be the only one, and by now someone has to have killed that thing. The first thing I need to do is set the brotherhood straight, because the rumor shouldn't have spread this far. Mother would never allow such an atrocity.


End file.
